


Looking for Fun

by Daegaer



Series: Trouble in Rome [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Ancient Rome, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Schwarz in Imperial Rome</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Schwarz in Imperial Rome

"Hello, sweetheart, you look like a nice girl."

Junia looked up in surprise from the vegetable stand. The foreign accent belonged to a feral-looking young man with a shock of bright red hair and the worst green tunic she'd ever seen. She turned away, annoyed.

"Freedman father, born free yourself, nice, respectable, _clean_ ," he said in satisfaction. "Come home with me, my friend would love to meet you. He stays home because his sight's bad, poor fellow."

She watched her hand rise of its own accord and be enfolded in his. She wanted to scream for help.

He winked.


End file.
